De Amistad y Esas Cosas
by PapaFrita01
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley y Albus Potter entraron el mismo año a la escuela de Hogwarts. Los lazos, enredos y nudos de esta generación, sobre poblada de pelirrojos, debiesen ser casi indescriptibles.
1. Albus

Esto pretender ser una serie de historias, donde espero poder agregar algo de sentido y lógica secuencial. Solo me apeteció escribir de ellos, que los tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho. Esperemos que la falta de técnica no se note (soy nueva y no pido pena, solo aviso, por si ven alguna aberración en la redacción. Si alguien quiere ser mi beta, uff ¡bienvenida!)

**De Amistad y Esas Cosas**

**Albus**

Había ciertas cosas concretas que Albus detestaba. Como madrugar y hacer los deberes cuando afuera había buen clima para jugar quidditch. Odiaba la comida condimentada y las declaraciones empalagosas. Pero eso, eso de soportar durante media hora el parloteo incesante de Darla no me se tu apellido, se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable.

Era un chico de gustos sencillos, de acciones concretas y de pocas palabras. Le gustaba perderse en los matorrales del invernadero con chicas lindas -un amplio concepto según su prima- y le gustaba que las chicas desde el comienzo supieran que con él, no había nada serio. Nada de cartas, ni citas ni esas cosas. Era más de amigas que a veces mojan y fin. Si el a veces era reducido a _una_ vez, que así fuera. Albus no coqueataba ni iba tras de nadie, no era del tipo bonachón que se sabe guapo, solo era bondadoso y recibía feliz y contento las atenciones de la chica que se sintiera con antojo de Potter moreno.

Pero Darla Algo, lo estaba agotando, y eso en Albus Potter el rey de la paciencia según algunos, era rarísimo. Y no por que fuese una chica romántica que lo quisiera convencer de lo perfecto que seria todo si pudieran ir de la mano por la escuela, se regalaran flores de vez en cuando y fueran al pueblo a comer helados. Darla era tonta, y superficial, y ni siquiera hablaba de forma graciosa.

Suspiró.

Rose en alguna parte se debía estar muriendo de la risa. Ya le había dicho ella -_es como dejar puesta la interferencia en la radio, así de molesto eh inútil._

Debió haberle hecho caso. Su padre en algún momento le comento eso de que tía Hermione no siempre decía cosas geniales, pero siempre tenia la razón y tal vez eso se pasaba por la sangre, y el asunto era: Escucha cuando Rose te diga algo.

Aun que tal vez, ahora que Rose se creía punk, usaba el cabello de colores y tenía aros por todas partes ese consejo perdía fuerza. O tal vez ser la primera de su generación lo reafirmaba. Rose era un caso raro, dentro de casos raros.

El asunto era, deshacerse de Darla, mandarla a volar y que jamás le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente.

Y llamado desde el lugar donde Merlín comanda todo este circo, aprecio Scorpius Malfoy, con la mejor de sus caras de _no me hables que muerdo_, sumado a eso de ser Slytherin y Malfoy. Al mismo tiempo. Albus sonrío y agradeció a sus santos o fortuna o lo que sea.

-¡Eh! Malfoy

Scorpius, hizo gala de toda su popularidad, y lo miro como si fuese mugre en sus zapatos. Mugre fresca y abundante. Pobre, tal vez sufría de constipación o alguna afección igual de molesta de forma crónica. No había otra explicación a esa expresión.

-Albus –le saludo y miro a Darla, con todo el entusiasmo que ponía en mirar mierda de pájaro- y tú…- sonrisa y algo del encanto que debían enseñarle en la academia Malfoy. Albus había conocido al padre de Scorpius un montón de años atrás. Un rubio con grandes entradas y modales de oro, le extendió la mano e incluso comento el parecido con su padre. Todo en un tono de absoluto interés y el más sincero aburrimiento- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Darla arrugo la nariz. Probablemente había escuchado eso de que Malfoy sabia hacer hechizos sin varita. O que le gustaba hacer pociones sin que fuesen obligatorias. O solo era eso de ser demasiado rubio. Algo de había molesto y eso a Albus le alegro de sobre manera.

-Darla, de Ravenclaw.

Si Albus había guardado alguna gana de continuar con _eso_ todo se fue al caño con esa simple presentación.

El que esa chica insulsa, con los pechos no tan grandes, fuera de Ravenclaw era tan obvio como que él, Albus era de Gryffindor. Y es que todos los presentes traían uniformes con todas las insignias a la vista. Esa presentación y el recalque a la casa, venia de una batalla sin sentido, tan antiquísima como los tapices de la escuela. Era dejar en claro, yo soy de aquí y tú eres de allá, y ni siquiera trates de confundirme.

Albus lo odiaba.

Albus se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin unas veinte veces durante el día. El resto lo repartía entre su casa y todas las demás. Sabía la forma de entrar en todas las salas comunes. Y un par de veces había usado túnicas con distintos logos solo por molestar. Era de los que creían que la división de casa no tenia sentido. Él mismo se avergonzada de su yo a los once años, cuando temía estar en Slytherin. Bien sabía que nada hubiese sido muy distinto. Igual los días de calor los pasaría en las mazmorras, y los días de lluvia en Gryffindor y cuando tuviese deseos de escabullirse de clases se iría a la lechucearía. Y los cigarrillos de la risa de su hermano serian su elección para las escapadas a los techos. Y todo seria más o menos igual.

Y Scorpius Malfoy seria de todas formas su mejor amigo, y tal vez eso seria mas entretenido si se hubiese ido a la casa de las serpientes, verlo todas las noches y molestarlo por ser tan blanco como un fantasma antes de ponerse a dormir, escuchar el parloteo de Rose y entre los tres hacer eso que hacían cada mañana en la mesa del desayuno, ponerse al día, lo harían mientras se vistiesen.

Su prima había sido mas lista. En el tren, durante su primer viaje, los tres habían compartido vagón. Scorpius Malfoy tenía la misma cara que tiene un niño al conocer el dentista, y nada parecía interesarle de forma real. Pero eso era solo _una cara_, que escondía una risa explosiva y una mirada de absoluto interés a las historias de una familia demasiado numerosa. Malfoy se había criado bajo todo el resguardo que le pudieron dar sus padres y el gran repudio a su apellido a cuestas. Le habían enseñado a mostrar indiferencia para que no le hicieran daño, pero Scorpius Malfoy era, y seria, un buen chico, demasiado absorto en el universo en expansión como para escuchar comentarios simplistas y crueles. Jamás había hecho un desaire a nadie y en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo y jamás había rechazado un apretón de manos. Tenía excelentes modales, sabía usar infinidad de cubiertos y cual era el orden en que se nombran las autoridades en un salón. Y siempre escuchaba atento a su interlocutor. Pero su mirada neutra, esa de no estoy pensando en nada, daba miedo o la impresión de estar constipado. Entre eso, su apellido y sus facciones tendía a alejar a la gente. Era una pena, por que Scorpius Malfoy era un tipo increíble, sabia infinidad de bromas obscenas y todas dichas en un perfecto vocabulario y pronunciación.

Rose había sido lista. Se habían hecho amigos durante esas largar horas de viaje, y cuando se bajo del tren, fue hasta donde su primo, y con la máxima seguridad le dijo.

-Iré en la misma casa que él

Y así, fue. Malfoy quedo en Slytherin y cuando el profesor Bates llamo a Weasley Rose, todos pensaron que sabían lo que ocurriría. El sombrero le cubrió hasta la perilla, se quedo un largo rato sobre la chica, moviendo la punta y finalmente decidido, y sonriendo-a pesar de se un _gorro_- grito

-¡Slytherin!

El que una Weasley fuese a la casa de las serpientes debió desequilibrar el mundo. Ese año hubo un terremoto e alguna parte del mundo, y tío Ron se encargo de recalcar en cada carta que eso era culpa de _Una Weasley en Slytherin_.

Albus no había tenido la entereza. El gorro dijo-tienes lo necesario para ser lo que tú quieras- y supuso que lo que quería era lo que todos decían que debía querer ser y pensó –Gryffindor-y fin de la historia.

Ahora, en sexto año, los tres eran el nuevo trío algo, llevaban la contra a cualquier orden social existente e incluso de estilos-Malfoy era ordenado y limpio, Rose era una punk con ímpetu revolucionario y Albus solo media dos metros- y lo pasaban de increíble juntos.

Con los años, incluso los más reticentes lo entendieron y solo los tarados no se ponían al día. Un Gryffindor podía ser el mejor amigo de un Slytherin y nadie se levanto de su tumba para llevar la contra (aunque tío Ron siempre decía _algo se removió en la tierra cuando eso paso_).

Y visto así, la pobre de Darla era aun más tonta de lo que Albus pensaba, y desecharla fue:

-Darla, lo siento, me tengo que ir con Malfoy, de Slytherin a torturar a chicas de primero, lo siento.

Scorpius tuvo la delicadeza de decir "adiós" cuando Albus ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia las puertas de camino a los patios.

-Recuérdame…

-¿No intentarlo con chicas idiotas? – Pregunto el rubio, ya caminado a su lado- Rose siempre lo hace –completo con una sonrisa- y siempre le dices…

-Hippie de mierda- miro a su amigo, su risa y sus cejas y esa eterna antítesis de estar curvada la primera, apretadas las segundas-Debo cambiar ese insulto. Ya no le viene.

-Lo hippie se le paso hace años.

-¿Recuerdas los cintillos de colores?

-Los vapores de colores Coloso, los vapores. De. Colores.

Darla era tarada, Scorpius era familiar y amigo. Y tenían recuerdos juntos. Habían pasado tardes completas persiguiendo las hojas que caían de los árboles en pleno otoño en los linderos del bosque ya no tan prohibido, borrachos hasta la desazón, y no cambiaria eso ni por todos los revolcones del mundo. Incluso le tenía un apodo asquerosamente idiota –Coloso- y ni aun así.

-¿Dónde esta Rose?

-No se, en las cocinas, dando discurso feminista a las elfas probablemente –Scorpius usaba lentes para leer, tenían marco en la base y Al no sabia si tenían un nombre especial, pero le gustaba que no se los sacara incluso cuando no estaba leyendo-tal vez las convenza de hacer paro y no darles postre a los pobres elfos hasta que tengan derechos en la cama. Ya sabes, lo típico en Rose.

-Rose esta probando cosas nuevas, y no esta invitando.

-Debe ser esa cosa que usa para teñirse el cabello, tiene un olor fuertísimo

-¿Crees que se lo jala? ¿En secreto durante la noche?

-Durante la noche tu querida prima hace cosas que ningún chico debería ver, pero como es una gata errante y cree que mi habitación es la suya… dios.

Rose entre segundo y tercer año decidió que todas las chicas de su habitación era tontas y machistas. Tomo sus pocas cosas y comenzó a dormir en la habitación de los chicos. Concretamente en la cama de Scorpius. Los otros tres compañeros hubiesen querido comentar algo, pero Rose dormía con pantalones cortos y tenia las piernas demasiado largas para decirle cualquier cosa. Ahora, con dieciséis estaban tan habituados a su presencia, que Rose solo debía preocuparse de cambiarse en el baño, con el fin de no alertar a esas hormonas que ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, y seguir hablando como cantinero. A veces usaba acento irlandés solo para reafirmar su bien merecido lugar en esa habitación.

Rose era, todo un caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Rose

**Rose **

Rose Weasley no se depilaba, ni las piernas, ni la cara, ni las axilas, ni _nada_. Por principios, por llevar la contra, por haber descubierto un nuevo nivel de feminismo, por que _no tenía_ pelos, por ganar esa discusión con Albus.

Iban en tercero, fue justo el día en que Rose anunciaba dramáticamente que ya no podía compartir habitación con las chicas de Slytherin.

-Es horrible, hablan, piensan y viven por chicos

-¿Qué, eso también es machista? –pregunto Albus, genuinamente interesado

-¡Claro que si!- Rose bufo, era una de sus tantas formas de decir "me junto con tontos"- el modelo machista de nuestra mercadotecnia, habla de mujeres esplendorosas ¿para quienes? Para los hombres, si yo me quiero ver genial, voy y me pongo genial, solo por demostrar que lo soy, no por gustarle al pelotudo de turno. Pero las chicas, que son tontas, no tienen idea… ¿Qué pasa? Que se casan, creen que todo esta solucionado, y se despreocupan, y así llegan a los cuarenta sintiéndose perdedoras. ¿Qué hace el tipo? Las deja, por una más joven que se siga cuidando. Y así. Horrible –puntualizo, poniendo cara de tragedia.

-Ese discurso podría matar a toda una industria- dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-Ese es el plan

Albus y Scorpius eran sus putos mejores amigos, y como buenos mejores amigos, solían poner en tela de juicio toda afirmación que saliera de sus labios.

-No entiendo el afán de depilarse ¡mierda! Si tememos trece años…

-Ese vocabulario, tu madre estaría llorando- susurro Albus

-… pero le dan, a sacarse cinco pelos de piernas que ni siquiera pueden exhibir por que estamos en medio de la jodida escocia…

-Quizás lo hacen por que es entretenido, como los chicos que se masturban en grupo- añadió Scorpius

-… pero no, "tenemos que gustarle a Tim, que tiene trece como yo, y ni siquiera él tiene pelos aun"… -continuo Rose, imitando una voz imaginaria con un timbre demasiado agudo.

-¿Quiénes se pajean en grupo, Malfoy?-pregunto Albus, ignorando el ya conocido discurso de su prima

-… son tontas, eso es lo que son, ¡TONTAS! ¿Saben lo peor? ¡Me invitaron! ¡A . en grupo!

-La gente es Slytherin no tiene muchas ventanas, en algo se tiene que entretener- respondió Scorpius, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada furibunda de la entonces pelirroja.

-Slytherin, siempre con las cochinadas más entretenidas. En Gryffindor apenas si descubrieron la botella y el beso Frances.

-Albus ¿Crees que la masturbación en grupo es entretenida?-pregunto Malfoy sonriendo burlón.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Un par de chicas y tragos y quizás se vuelve orgia!- respondió Albus, en un tomo tan alegre e inocente, que cualquiera pensaría que hablaba de excursiones por el campo.

Rose bufo, y de forma _muy_ exagerada. Era el problema de juntarse siempre con los mismos pelmazos, ya no le debatían.

En primero, Rose llego armada con la ultima edición de Historia de Hogwarts y un montón de revistas sobre la protección animal y los derechos humanos. Fueron los mismos libros que hizo leer a los dos. Con el tiempo Albus y Scorpius entendieron que la única forma de no tener a Rose Weasley despertándolos con los mejores manifiestos de la historia a viva voz, era leyéndolos. Y mejor si se lo discutían.

Rose sabia que sus amigos pensaban muy parecido a ella, por algo le apoyaban y ayudaban en la mayoría de sus ideas y proyectos. Incluso habían subido a las torres más altas del castillo a colgar una enorme pancarta que rezaba "ABAJO EL ROMANTICISMO".

También sabía que no eran ni la mitad de apasionados con el tema como ella. Tampoco que fuese un problema grave, pero esa mañana estaba colérica, y gritarle a quienes parecían conversar felices de la vida no estaba ayudando.

-Si tanto te molesta el asunto de la depilación, no te depiles – dijo Albus, tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Eso haré ¿Sabes que mas voy a hacer? No voy a dormir mas en esa habitación llena de tontas machistas, simplistas que creen que la cabeza es solo para dejar crecer cabello.

-¿y donde vas a dormir, gran maestra de la emancipación?- pregunto Scorpius, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Quizás fuese lo tranquilo que se veía su amigo frente a su enfado. O el que Scorpius tuviese siempre buena disposición. O que los chicos que estaban en la habitación del rubio fuesen todos demasiado simpáticos, el asunto era que Rose lo vio tan claro en ese momento, que se pregunto como no se le había ocurrido en los tres años anteriores.

-¡Contigo! Naturalmente.

Scorpius tuvo la decencia, o _indecencia_, dependiendo de cómo se mire, de ni siquiera inmutarse.

Esa mañana fueron pequeños milagros. Albus se atraganto de la risa con sus panqueques rellenos de mermelada de durazno, Scorpius enuncio una parte del reglamento de Hogwarts y Rose prometió nunca mas depilarse ni dormir en la habitación de chicas de su generación.

Era tercer año, y aun eran pequeños. Rose ni siquiera había perdido su virginidad para ese entonces, y apenas si se recuperaba de su primer ciclo menstrual, pero ese fue un buen año. Fue el año en que descubrió la posición para teñirse el cabello cuantas veces quisiera, el año en que Albus se volvió el bateador estrella de Gryffindor y Scorpius anuncio que era bisexual.

-¿En que piensas? Bruja –pregunto un Albus de dieciséis, sonriendo, con el cabello húmedo y la mirada vidriosa. Seguramente se había levantado hace cinco minutos. Rose lamento una vez más que su primo no fuese en su misma casa. Las mazmorras estaban mucho mas cerca del comedor que la torre.

-Recuerdos.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-No se, por ahí, marraneando, haciendo deberes, que se yo.

-Duermes con él.

-Primo ¿Cómo dices esas cosas a plena luz del día, y durante el desayuno?

-Payasa, como si no amaras cada falta de decoro en la mesa –Albus se acomodo justo enfrente de ella, y Rose se sintió feliz, feliz por ese primo que se sentaba sin problemas en la mesa de las serpientes, feliz por el olor a café con leche que flotaba en el gran comedor, y feliz por ese posible libro sobre la revolución de los elfos en América Latina, que podría estar llegando esa misma mañana- sabes a que me refiero.

-Cuando desperté, ya no estaba – dijo sonriendo- tal vez se fue a un revolcón matutino, ya sabes lo que dicen de los de su clase

-¿De los bisexuales?

-No, de los rubios.

Albus casi escupe jugo de naranja por la nariz de la risa.

Hablando de Malfoy, Rose no tenia la menor idea. Había llegado tardísimo la noche anterior a la habitación, James la había mantenido entretenida con su última gran idea, petardos en la mecha de las velas que iluminaban el gran salón. Scorpius como siempre se había acomodado en el extremo derecho de la cama, y ya estaba tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera si inmuto cuando su mejor amiga se acostó. A la mañana siguiente, no había rastro del rubio. Lo que tampoco era tan raro, por que Scorpius Malfoy era tan extraño, que le gustaba madrugar, ya fuese para hacer deberes, para ir a la biblioteca, para salir a trotar o para tomar desayuno con los elfos.

A veces, cuando llegaba tarde, Scorpius medio despertaba de sus ensueños y le preguntaba donde había estado. Medio dormido, mantenían conversaciones en susurros, cuando la nueva era entretenida, Scorpius despertaba del todo, y ahogaba las risas en la almohada. Otras veces solo se volvía a dormir, con Rose dictando cátedra sobre el nuevo ideal a defender. Estaban habituados a eso, Scorpius rara vez se le unía a las travesuras nocturnas, ni hablar de los encuentros en los rincones oscuros con algún chico –aun no estoy listo para los tríos- habría dicho. Y aunque Rose no estuviese, Scorpius guardaba el espacio, seguramente de forma inconsciente, habituado al peso que a su izquierda exigía espacio, cobijas e incluso charla. El bueno de Scorpius. Solo dos veces le había echo la esplendida gracia de cerrar las cortinas con un hechizo –estaba acompañado-¿Quién es mejor compañía que yo?-no quiere que responda eso.

_Dormían juntos_, y sonaba gracioso. Dormir con Scorpius. Rose tenia serias dudas de que su amigo siquiera tuviese genitales. Y jamás le había dado más significancia a la frase. Su padre cuando se entero puso el grito en el cielo, exigió explicaciones e hizo montones de preguntas extrañas. Su madre le hizo un té, le pregunto por que lo hacia, y cuando escucho la respuesta hasta sonrío.

-Jamás se me habría ocurrido.

-Y que bueno, sino, quizás como habría terminado eso- respondió Rose en tono de alarma.

-¿y con Scorpius no?-pregunto su madre, con una muy mala actuación de indiferencia.

-No, Scorpius es como mi hermano. Jamás lo eh visto… ya sabes.

Fue en la navidad de tercero, y quizás si hubiese sido más grande habría sido más grafica. Le hubiese dicho, que jamás había visto a Scorpius Malfoy como un ser sexual, que sudaba las sabanas o que tenia pene, mucho menos que sabia usarlo. Y ahora con dieseis volvía a cuestionárselo ¿alguna vez Scorpius se había sentido atraído por alguien? Probablemente no. Su despertar sexual, seguramente era como el de la mayoría de los adolescentes, solo despertó. Pensó en sus padres, pensó en tío Harry, que se había casado con la misma chica a la que le dio el primer beso con propiedad, o eso decía la historia que ella había escuchado. Scorpius tenia dieciséis, y Rose estaba segura que ya había hecho mucho mas que dar simples besos, solo que lo había visto muy poco, y le costaba imaginarlo en plan "salón de escobas". No como Albus, que reaccionaba como los perros al silbido de su amo.

-Es como un familiar- dijo, sonriendo, radiante.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Albus, con crema en la mejilla.

-Los monos del circo, seguramente Potter – respondió Scorpius, sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y limpiaba con un pañuelo la mejilla del moreno- dieciséis ¿y aun no sabes comer?

-En casa es toda una batalla.

-Lo se.

-¿Vas a visitarnos durante las vacaciones de navidad?-pregunto Albus.

-Seguro, el circo que es tu casa en las festividades me apasiona profundamente- respondió Scorpius, destilando todo el sarcasmo que un Malfoy podía destilar. Que no es poco.

-Como sea, de todas formas tu padre hará la visita de cortesía y "Hola Potter, y Hola Malfoy, y yo soy mas genial por que soy Inefable y yo soy mas por que soy Auror"- dijo Albus, haciendo voces – y luego, a quedar borrachos conversando sobre el pasado. Típico.

-Cuando eso pase, tienes que venir rubio- agrego Rose.

-Doscientos Weasley, un puñado de Potters y un montón de gente que no conozco ¡magnifico!

Scorpius iría. Rose lo sabia, iría, se quedaría un par de días, dormiría en la habitación de Albus, compartiría con todos sus primos y para el partido de quidditch de navidad, se quedaría en la banca, junto a Teddy, que le conversaría seriamente al tiempo que cambia su color de cabello, solo para hacerlo reír. Rose lo sabia, por que así había sido durante años, y porque aunque Scorpius dijera lo contrario, amaba estar rodeado de gente, en medio de todo el bullicio de celebración que se vivía en la enorme casa de tío Harry y tía Ginny.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Rose, usando un tono de voz demasiado afectado- Despertar sin mi macho me hace sentir perdida.

-Tranquila mujer, te deje a cargo de los otros cuatro machotes que custodian tu sueño

-Rose Weasley, la golosa de la familia- Albus sonrío a su propio chiste, y la miro atento, seguramente esperaba una explosión de un discurso feminista.

-Tranquilo tigre, ese lugar es todo tuyo- le respondió Rose, sonriendo tranquila. No había razón para discursos feministas. No en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración, de formar algún amorío (que esta en veremos) pudiese ser entre dos chicos. No se por que no lo puse desde un comienzo, disculpen cualquier mal entendido. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Saludos. PF.


	3. Scorpius

Un nuevo capitulo, ni idea porque, pero me ah costado montones, esto de la iluminación dura mucho menos de lo que pensaba. A ver si se nota cual es mi favorito (jujuju). Espero que les guste, muchísimas gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy tenía un leve, levísimo, casi ínfimo problema a la vista. Su padre le había dicho que podía hacerse el hechizo de corrección, Scorpius pregunto cuales eran los <em>riesgos<em> y su padre, mirando hacia la ventana le dijo algo como –Ceguera. Scorpius pregunto cuantos quedaban ciegos y su padre, volvió a contestar, con toda la calma del mundo-Casi todos, mas los de tu edad.

De ahí que decidió utilizar gafas, después de todo no era tan terrible, y hasta estaban a la moda -El aire intelectual te queda- le decía Lily Potter cada vez que lo encontraba en la biblioteca, lo que era muy a menudo.

Los Potter y los Weasley.

En primer año, Scorpius solo se hizo amigo de Rose, por que iban en la misma casa, tenían las mismas clases y por que se llevaban demasiado bien. En un par de meses al extraño dúo le unió Albus, y con el pasar de los años Scorpius comenzó a compartir con toda la bulliciosa familia. A ratos sentía que todos en Hogwarts eran o Potter, o Weasley o amigos de la familia.

En el desayuno lo saludaba un sinnúmero de pelirrojos con otro puñado de morenos. James y Lily Potter lo trataban como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida. Louis Weasley le pedía ayuda con los deberes cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca. Y cada vez que tenían paseo al pueblo, Teddy se les unía en las Tres Escobas, con alguna novedad sorprendente y una nueva forma para su nariz.

-¿Por qué nunca te cambias el color de los ojos?-le pregunto una tarde de invierno, con una nevazón horrenda afuera de las Tres Escobas, mientras la señora Longbottom le reñía a James y su mala costumbre de colocar colorante en las boquillas de las botellas se cerveza.

-Es el color de ojos de mi madre, me gusta – dijo un Teddy Lupin con la forma que adoptaba cuando estaba tranquilo, esa con el flequillo sobre los ojos.

La pregunta tenia mas significados. Scorpius reconocía ese color de ojos, era de los Black, genes poderosamente dominantes, él mismo medio le debía el color a la honorable y extinguida familia. Se pregunto si todos los que eran parientes, estaban al tanto. Se sintió asqueado, generaciones atrás casarse con un familiar directo era normal. Una vez más agradeció que las malas costumbres de su apellido hubiesen muerto con su padre.

Esa mañana se levanto temprano, Rose como casi siempre no se había acostado con él. Sonrío, esa mañana tenia el cabello verde y dormía profundamente. Ni siquiera la había sentido llegar. Era temprano, la podía dejar durmiendo un poco más.

Se coloco las gafas solo por costumbre y se fue a tomar desayuno.

Mientras subía las escaleras fuera de las mazmorras, se pregunto si Albus abría hecho los deberes. Rose los tenia listos desde el mismo día en que los enviaron. Paso por las enormes puertas del castillo, estaban abiertas, llegaba la fría brisa de la mañana escocesa, y no había nadie en los pastos.

-¡Buenos días Scorpius!

Era James, estaba parado al inicio de la escalera. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo muy desordenado. Scorpius se pregunto si alguna vez habría hecho el intento de dominar ese nido de pájaros.

-Buenos días.

James Potter se quedo ahí, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa. Scorpius fue conciente que le iba a pedir algo en ese mismo momento. No por nada había pasado infinidad de tardes ayudando a desarrollar maldades de ese chico. Le causaba gracia.

-Sabes, Rose siempre dice que eres muy bueno en pociones…-dijo James, en un tono de absoluta adulación- y en química.

-Es una de mis materias optativas

-Si, y nadie opta por algo que no le gusta ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa James?

-¿La química de que va?

-¿Quieres seguir química?-pregunto con real interés el rubio- ya vas en séptimo ¿no es un poco tarde?

-¡No! Nada de eso… lo que pasa, es que tengo una idea.

Scorpius iba a decir que, que bueno, adiós y hasta luego. Lo iba a decir en verdad. Pero luego Potter uso todo su encanto Potter, dijo que era su ultimo año, y que era una idea buenísima. Se lo llevo a las afueras del castillo, con un viento gélido y la humedad del césped haciéndose sentir.

James Potter le dio su idea, le pidió ayuda, le ofreció cosas y su más sincero agradecimiento.

-Si nos pillan, jamás tuvimos esta conversación.

Scorpius pensó en sus amigos, que según James también estaban metidos en el asunto y sonrió. Iban en sexto, y era una buenísima idea.

Esa mañana llego después que Rose y Albus al desayuno, estaban teniendo una conversación sobre familia, Albus para variar tenia comida en la cara y fue gracioso eso de que preguntaran por su paradero matutino y si iría en la navidad a la casa de los Potter.

Se fueron a clases, Albus no había hecho los deberes y Scorpius le presto su pergamino para que lo copiara.

-Cambia algunas palabras, hay que entregarlo al final de la clase.

Albus siempre hacia lo mismo, dejaba todo de lado cuando se acercaba un partido de Quidditch especialmente emocionante. La próxima semana se venia un clásico, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, con Rose jugando como cazadora para el equipo de las serpientes y con James suspendido del equipo de los leones por haber cambiado las gemas de los cuenta puntos de las casas por burbujas de colores que se extendieron por todo el castillo. La idea era perder la cuenta. El resultado fue perder un montón de puntos y la probabilidad de jugar en dos partidos seguidos. Su padre dijo que era un castigo exagerado, el padre de Albus dijo algo parecido.

-No ayudes a este vago Scorpius- le dijo Rose cuando noto que el rubio le entregaba su tarea a Albus- el entrenamiento no es excusa, yo también eh estado entrenando.

-Pero tú, querida prima, eres mucho más lista que yo- Albus Potter, cuando el ataque era directo siempre se iba por el lado de la adulación y los ojos de niño bueno. A Scorpius le causaba mucha gracia lo efectivo que era, incluso con la reina de la manipulación, Rose Weasley.

-Si, eso es verdad- dijo Rose, y por un momento, Scorpius pensó que lo dejaría pasar- pero no quita que eres un maldito aprovechado, y tú- dijo, apuntando a Scorpius- Eres de lo peor, permitiendo esto, tienes tanta culpa como él de que sea así.

Rose continuo con su regaño, incluso cuando la profesora ya había llegado y acomodaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Solo se quedo callada cuando la mismísima maestra se lo pidió.

Historia Contemporánea de la Magia era una de las materias preferidas de Scorpius. No solo por que se remontara a hechos ocurridos hace menos de cien años, sino por que era un ir y venir de nombres muy cercanos. Lo hacia sentir parte de una historia viva y en movimiento, parte de algo.

-Chicos, el ensayo sobre la vida de Albus Dumbledore lo quiero sobre mi escritorio al final de la clase.

Scorpius miro a su lado, ahí estaba su mejor amigo escribiendo lo mas velozmente que podía. Sus asientos eran los últimos de la fila, y era difícil observar a plenitud lo que hacían desde adelante, había tenido que ser así, por que Albus solía dormirse en las clases expositivas y Scorpius no tenía mucho cariño por eso de estar atento dándole codazos. Se pregunto si Albus era siquiera conciente sobre quien estaba copiando enajenadamente sobre el pergamino, si era conciente que incluso en los libros de texto donde aparecía la biografía de Harry Potter decía que su segundo hijo se llamaba Albus en honor a Albus Dumbledore.

¿Sabría Albus, que su padre tenia infinidad de biografías? ¿Autorizadas y no autorizadas? Seguramente no. Albus era demasiado sencillo, inconciente de todo. Inconciente de su enorme atractivo, de su talento volando, del poder que expelían sus hechizos y lo fácil que le eran todas las materias en el área práctica. Que tenía un padre popular y del que se hablaría durante mucho tiempo en las aulas de clases.

El vivir alejado del mundo, en medio de escocia, metido en un castillo lleno de adolescentes mas preocupados de ellos mismo que de la historia debía ser la causa a tan poco engreimiento al respecto. Scorpius mismo tenía que agradecer que los jóvenes de su generación no tomaran mucho en cuanta la historia. Su apellido en muy pocas partes salía nombrado en alguna labor noble, la única que era recordaba como una ayuda durante la guerra contra Voldemort era su abuela. Su padre recién en la actualidad había logrado limpiar su nombre y volverse un honrado servidor público.

Rose era un poco mas conciente, pero solo un poco, mas preocupada como estaba de las luchas sociales, Scorpius jamás la había escuchado nombrando a su madre o a su padre, usando esa influencia para sus causas- las luchas son mías- le dijo un día, cuando el rubio insinúo pedir ayuda Hermione Granger para atraer mas personas a una manifestación pacifica en contra de las actividades del hogar que esclavizaban mujeres en todo el mundo.

-Escribes muy bien Scorpius- susurro Albus, con la cabeza gacha, transcribiendo al mismo ritmo- la profe jamás pensara que es mío.

-Ponle un par de faltas de ortografía y ya.

-Me gusto el final- sonrío Potter, ignorando el ultimo comentario-Eso de, un hombre que inspira el nombre de muchos- Albus levanto la vista, todo mala intención- ¿Pensando en mi, Rubia?

-No pelmazo, la mitad de nuestra generación se llama "Albus" es un nombre común- como buen amigo, Scorpius jamás le reconocería que si, que de hecho había pensado en él mientras escribía el ensayo, y que algo de esa grandeza de la que se hablaba sobre Dumbledore, Albus la tenia.

Albus Potter

Pero no era mentira eso del nombre. Una cantidad considerable de chicos se llama "Albus" y otro puñado de chicas no tan afortunadas también. "Potter" ni que decir.

La característica especial estaba en que Albus Potter era único y especial. Una antitesis hecha persona. Albus tenía dieciséis años y ya casi media un metro con noventa, sin embargo siempre agachaba la mirada y tenia una sonrisa muy tímida, pero a la hora de volar, se volvía todo ímpetu y grandeza . Albus tenia la espalda gigantesca y la voz muy grave, pedía las cosas por favor, daba las gracias, hablaba bajito y era la humildad vuelva chico. Era pésimo con las clases teóricas, pero siempre sacaba la calificación más alta en las prácticas. Albus era asquerosamente atractivo, malditamente popular, pero incapaz de ir hasta una chica y comenzar a coquetear con ella, y sin embargo, jamás le decía que no a la que se le acercara.

-Vamos al pueblo esta noche- dijo Albus, al tiempo que movía la mano para secar la tinta sobre el pergamino- Rose quiere pegar afiches sobre los derechos reproductivos de la mujer. Podríamos pasarnos por la casa de los gritos después.

-¿Solo los tres?

-¿Quieres llevar a alguien?

-Tienes mil primos metidos en este colegio, siempre va alguien más.

-Quizás Lily.

-¿Qué hablan mis honorables compañeros?-pregunto Rose, dándose vuelta con todo el descaro que podía tener quien lleva el pelo verde.

-De la salida de hoy- contesto Albus.

-¡Oh! Le dije a Lucy, se animo – Lucy Weasley, hija de Percy. Se sabía que ella era la real oveja negra de la familia, se había escapado de casa a los diez por que su padre era demasiado estricto, bebía como pirata, siempre estaba metida en líos y se desaparecía durante días completos de clases. Scorpius tenía entendido, que cada verano se saltaba por las casas de tus tíos escapando del estricto programa educativo de su padre. Lucy no destacaba académicamente, tenia malas notas y mala disciplina, pero con sus quince año ya estaba fichada por un equipo de quidditch holandés como buscadora.

-La buena de Lucy – susurro Albus irónico.

-¡Allí atrás!- era la profesora, quien los miraba con las cejas muy curvadas sentada en el bode de su escritorio- Mucha conversa ¿Algo que decir sobre como Dolores Umbridge contribuyo a la esclavitud de los centauros en el reino unido?- Rose aun estaba vuelta a sus compañeros cuando la pregunta fue hecha, sonrío hacia ellos, se volteo y se levanto de la silla. Scorpius pensó-pobre, no sabe lo que ha detonado. Era nueva, pobre Cho Chang.

-Esa mujer, le voy a decir lo que se sobre esa mujer…- Rose comenzó su enervado discurso al respecto, todo el tema sobre maltrato, discriminación y abuso de parte de los magos a las criaturas mágicas no humanas, comandado por "esa mujer" que incluso fue directora del colegio en el peor de sus tiempos. Uso más de quince minutos y una cantidad ridícula de datos y fechas. La profesora solo logro que se callara con un llamado de atención.

-¿Tú eres?-pregunto la maestra, dejando ver su turbación.

-Rose Weasley Granger- Rose siempre usaba el apellido de su madre.

Albus tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y miraba a Scorpius sonriendo.

-Algún día aparecerá una más picona que tú, y ahí te quiero ver, Ro- dijo Albus durante el almuerzo.

-No quise sonar así, le estaba contestando- respondió Rose.

-Estas acostumbrada al discurso agresivo, por eso te sale así- susurro Scorpius.

-No, solo es demasiado enojona- rebatió Albus.

-Y demasiado gritona- agrego Scorpius.

Almorzaron en Hufflepuff, por que tenía mas bandejas de tarta de pera y por que Lucy era de esa casa. A los tres les gustaba la tarta de pera.


	4. De una tal Casa de los Gritos

¡Muchos Saludos! Agradezco de corazón todos los que están siguiendo esto, para una amateur como yo (en búsqueda de beta, por que ) es todo un honor ¡Gracias! El cap de hoy, ni idea de donde salio, partí escribiendo algo y esto salio solo, ni permiso pidió, el patudo. Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>De una tal Casa de los Gritos<strong>

Cuando se hizo de noche y todos los alumnos fueron abandonando los pasillos, por que se acercaba el toque de queda, Albus Potter llego hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Armado con la capa de invisibilidad y botellas de coñac, se sentó en uno de los sofás con toda la confianza del mundo. Incluso tuvo el descaro de saludar a un grupo que estudiaba cerca, sin siquiera esconder las botellas.

-¿De juerga Potter?- pregunto uno de su año.

-Como siempre, la vida es una sola y pasa muy rápido- contesto Albus sonriendo.

Sabía que sus amigos aparecerían en cualquier momento, así que no se molesto en subir a la habitación, en su lugar saco un pergamino de la tunica y comenzó a analizar las jugadas que querían realizar en el partido del fin de semana.

-Potter, es martes – dijo una voz suave, Albus alzo la vista y se encontró con la prefecta de Slytherin, una chica de gafas que no se llevaba muy bien con Rose -¿Por qué tienes botellas de licor a tus pies?

-Porque vamos a hacer un súper experimento- contesto Rose desde la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones- Albus, ven- dijo a modo de orden y volvió a subir.

Albus escucho claramente el bufido de Ana Algo, le sonrío de forma simpática, tomo las botellas, intentando no hacer ruido, fracasando con estrépito y subió.

-Esa pesada de Ana, esta molesta conmigo desde que le dije que la falda podía ser del largo que ella quisiera.

-Es que en verdad eres una desvergonzada Ro, mira que andar mirándole la falda a tus compañeras- dijo Albus, en un tono de absoluta condescendencia, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Es solo una chica muy conservadora que choca contigo, tu pelo de colores y tu discurso revolucionario- comento Scorpius, sentado en el borde de su cama- pobre, ni se entera que luchas por su revolución.

-Quizás le hace falta revolcón- comento Albus, dándole un trago a una de las botellas de coñac.

-No todo se arregla con revolcón, Coloso Tonto- dijo Rose, quitándole la botella.

-Quizás Albo tiene razón, quizás hace falta que la despeinen- comento Scorpius, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.

-¿Ven? El despeine hace bien- dijo Albus.

-Vamos a esperar un rato, Ana debe estar abajo- dijo Rose, zanjando el tema.

La botella dio varias vueltas a su alredor, Kevin, uno de los chicos de la habitación, dormía placidamente aun en medio de las risas y las bromas, los otros tres _reales_ integrantes de la habitación estaban abajo, en alguna parte. Scorpius comento que bien podrían quedarse allí, llamar a Lucy y montarse la juerga en la misma habitación. Rose negó tajante, los afiches no se pegaban solos y no solo Lucy iría, también iba a ir Iván.

-¿Iván?- pregunto Albus.

-Iván- afirmo Scorpius- _de séptimo_.

Albus miro confundido. No era raro, todos sabían más cosas que él, Lily decía que era por que "_eres un tarado_" y James afirmaba que era normal, ya que él tampoco se enteraba de nada. Los comentarios de Rose eran aun mas soeces.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no puedo invitar a nadie sin preguntarles a ustedes, par de pelmazos?- pregunto Rose, enderezando la espalda.

-Pasa que Ro, quiere mojar- canturreo Scorpius con la botella en la mano.

-Woo, eso se da como cada mil años- comento Albus- o sea, que lo invites y eso. Pensé que eras mas del tipo "vengo y te como".

-De ese estilo es, pero el tal Iván como que no se entera- informo Scorpius.

-Miren, lo invito por que me pregunto por la causa animal y cual es la posibilidad que se deje de cazar unicornios en el reino unido- se excuso Rose.

-Y por que es TAN alto, y TAN guapo- completo Scorpius.

-Ro, no tiene nada de malo que quieras invitar a un chico por algo mas que razones políticas- dijo Albus en ese extraño tono que no usaba casi nunca- yo siempre llevo chicas tontas sin ninguna razón.

-¿Ves? Solo tú te haces problemas- puntualizo Scorpius.

Rose bebió en silencio, hundida en algún debate existencial propio de ella "¿_será esto consecuente con todo mi discurso_?" era seguramente la pregunta que flotaba en sus pensamientos. Albus fue conciente que sus amigos habían charlado del tema, y de alguna forma se sintió excluido. Seguramente si durmiera allí todas las noches, no se sentiría así.

Antes de media noche, cuando los tres _reales_ integrantes de la habitación ya habían llegado, partieron. Rose tomo todos los afiches y los guardo en su bolso con extensión interior. Albus se excuso por el mapa del merodeador –Le tocaba a Lily- dijo- pero tengo la capa- agrego.

Salieron de las mazmorras pisándose los talones. Ya estaban muy grandes para caer con comodidad bajo la capa, sin embargo la noche cubría espléndidamente lo que la capa no alcanzaba. Albus iba de los últimos, lo mas encorvado posible sobre Scorpius, quien también debía ir ligeramente jorobado. La botella de coñac estaba haciendo de las suyas, les costaba coordinar los pasos y no estallar en risas.

- Scorpius, tienes espalda de mujer- susurro Albus, mientras atravesaban un pasillo.

-Tú tienes aliento de cantinero- respondió Scorpius- y deja de apoyarte en mi, gigantón.

Llegaron a trompicones hasta los pastos del castillo, en los bordes del bosque prohibido se quitaron la capa y en medio de risas se fueron entre los árboles hasta el portal de cerdos alados.

Rose, medio borracha y envalentonada por el silencio de la noche y la frescura de escocia, comenzó un discurso a favor de las brujas latinoamericanas, Scorpius iba tras ella apoyándose mas de lo debido en los árboles, riendo a cada tropiezo. Albus podía distinguir la cabeza de su mejor amigo, como una mancha clara en contraste con la noche, entre eso y la voz de Rose se dejaba guiar. Malfoy era mucho mas bajo que él, y sin embargo, siempre que estaba medio borracho, solía apoyarse en él, seguirlo a él, valerse de él. Millones de veces en donde no sabía ni su nombre en la casa de los gritos, era Scorpius el que lo cargaba, merlín sabe como, hasta las mazmorras o hasta la cama que había allí. Era quien lo ayudaba a vomitar y quien le seguía en la autocompasión en la resaca.

-Rubia ¡Te quiero!- grito a la noche, aun que mas sonó a "tequiiiro". Scorpius le respondió con una carcajada y Rose con un sonoro - ¡Cállate!

Llegaron al pueblo, menos tambaleantes y comenzaron a pegar los afiches, entre susurros y risas cómplices. Se separaban a la entrada de las callejuelas y se volvían a unir en la calle principal. Buscaban las farolas como puntos de encuentro y saludaban con cabeza gacha a los pocos que se cruzaban. Conocían el pueblo como conocían el castillo, sabían como moverse y donde encontrarse. Terminaron cerca de la una, la señal fue Rose fumando en una esquina bajo una farola.

-Hola guapa ¿Te vienes con nosotros de fiesta?- pregunto Albus cuando llegaron junto a ella.

-No se, por ahí dicen que los altos son depravados- contesto seria.

-Mal informada, son los rubios linda- se acerco un poco mas, y en pose confidencial comento- pero por ahí dicen que este es marica- susurro, señalando a Scorpius.

Los tres estallaron en risas, incluso Rose, que estaba en contra de la palabra "marica".

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, la juerga ya estaba armada. De alguna forma Lucy se las había ingeniado para llevar a un numero indecente de adolescentes al lugar, hechizar toda la casa para que nada de escuchara desde afuera y hacer circular una cantidad absurda de alcohol.

-Luego dicen que es tonta- comento Scorpius a la nada.

Entre en gentío estaba Louis, James y el famoso Iván. Rose se fue a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a hablarle de que lo normal era hacer una discusión política en un lugar silencioso y calmo, pero Iván _de Séptimo_ parecía mucho mas interesado en mirar a Rose con atención, que seguirle la conversación. Albus tuvo la certeza que el chico a su prima le gustaba, cuando esta se dio cuenta y no le insulto.

Sonrío.

Albus sabia que, el que alguien le gustara, agradara, atrajese o lo que fuese, era complicado para su prima, principalmente por que sentía que fallaba a sus convicciones con eso. Quizás Rose se tomaba muy literal lo de "Abajo el Romanticismo". Pobre Rose, todo en ella era un debate existencial.

-Hola Al- dijo una voz arrastrada a su derecha- tú por aquí.

Albus medio odiaba el apodo "Al", quizás el que sus amigos usaran cualquiera menos ese, lo había hecho desacostumbrarse. La chica en cuestión era una rubia con el escote _muy_ amplio y labios _muy_ pintados. Le sonrío, bajando la mirada.

Siempre le había llamado la atención el que las chicas llegaran a él, aun sabiendo que no buscaba nada serio. Albus jamás había querido ofender a ninguna, por eso había llevado siempre su discurso por delante "No estoy listo para nada serio". Jamás había tocado ni la punta de un pelo sin haber aclarado ese punto. Su prima no tenia problemas con su promiscuidad, mientras se cuidara y no jugara con los sentimientos de nadie.

Sin embargo, más de una vez se pregunto si alguien salía dañado de eso. Albus jamás se había enamorado, ni siquiera había estado cerca, según los testimonios que lo rodeaban, pero eso no le aseguraba que alguna chica si había quedado enamorada de él. El que dijera las cosas claras no deja exento el desarrollo de sentimientos.

Tenía a la chica pegada al costado izquierdo, sentía su pecho contra el brazo, oía su voz susurrar palabras obscenas, sentía su calor y su presencia y tenía la más absoluta certeza de poder llevarla al rincón y hacer malabares bajo su falda. Tenía una de las botellas de coñac en la mano, le dio un trago y aprovecho de mirar alrededor. Varias caras le sonaban, se pregunto con cuantas de esas chicas habría estado, se reprendió por no recordarlas a todas y por estar tan borracho, como para no poder reconocerlas.

Rose estaba lejos, en medio del bullicio, conversando con un grupo de chicos y el tal Iván. De Lucy no había luces y James tenía en un rincón a una chica morena que se reía con ganas de lo que sea que le estuviesen diciendo. De Scorpius no había rastro. Se sintió inquieto. Scorpius no era de los que se perdía tan rápido, Scorpius se quedaba siempre visible, siempre conversando y siendo amigable, muy raras veces se perdía. Seguro estaba en el baño o ayudando a algún chico, o en alguna habitación _con un chico_.

-Un momento- se despego de la muralla y de la chica. Una parte de él, la borracha, sentía que Scorpius estaba por ahí con un tipo, "_seguro uno feo"_, y quería verlo. Solo curiosidad, solo había visto a Scorpius con chicas, por eso en tercero, cuando el rubio soltó que era bisexual, Albus pensó que era una broma. Habían pasado casi tres años desde esa declaración y lo mas bisexual que Albus había visto en Scorpius era su merodeo por los entrenamientos de quidditch.

No era primera vez que Albus perdía de vista en medio de una fiesta a Scorpius, mucho menos era la primera vez que salía en su búsqueda. Pero a los dieciséis aun hay muchas primeras veces.


	5. De Todas Esas Cosas que No te Cuento

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen. Pido disculpas por mi falta de beta, que siento se nota y por la demora. La vida real me ataco muy duro este último tiempo. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>De todas esas cosas que no te cuento<strong>

Albus se levanto tambaleante de la esquina que le había cobijado a él y a la chica que había decido acompañarle esa tranquila velada en la Casa de los Gritos. La chica seguro estaba más borracha que él, porque apenas si protesto.

Había una segunda planta en la casa, y había una escalera ruinosa que salían evitar. La miro un segundo en la penumbra, debatiendo consigo mismo la posibilidad de que Scorpius hubiese subido. Después de unos cuantos minutos de lucha mental, decidió que no, porque Scorpius era un estirado, y porque era él, quien había dicho no subir por esa escalera, menos en la noche.

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que la casa estaba a la deriva en un mar especialmente tormentoso. Respiro profundo, y se trago las nauseas y mareo.

Había una idea clara en su mente, y era que quería ver a Scorpius y cazarlo justo, en lo que sea que estuviera metido, quiera encontrarlo con las manos en la masa y poder decir "¡aja!". Porque seguro era algo malo, y seguro era con un tipo, un tipo idiota, probablemente. Scorpius era demasiado despistado como para estar con alguien listo, además ¿Quien era lo suficientemente listo en Hogwarts? Nadie, si se ponía a pensarlo.

Continuo por el pasillo. Si no había acceso al segundo piso, podrían estar en alguna de las habitaciones de la planta baja. La fiesta estaba en el salón, dejando la sala, la cocina y el baño libres. Fijo su vista en donde estaba el baño, y lo descarto de inmediato. Ahí habían unos cuantos chicos haciendo fila, conversando y jaraneando. La casa estaba demasiado llena, las posibilidades se reducían.

Llego a la sala y descubrió, sin mucha sorpresa, como James se desasía en un beso de demasiada lengua para la vista de cualquier hermano menor. Un visto al lugar, le confirmo que ahí no había ninguna otra pareja. Y qué bueno.

Llego a la cocina, que no tenia absolutamente nada de cocina, más que una hornilla del siglo pasado, repleta de polvo. Ahí solo se encontraba un grupo de chicos fumando hierva en pipas de colores. Si no hubiese tenido la idea clara de estar buscando a Scorpius, se habría fijado en que todos los chicos habían cerrado filas, ocultando algo graciosamente mal. De haber sido más observador, se habría dado cuenta que a quien intentaban ocultar, era a su hermana pequeña, Lily.

Volvió al corredor, e intento aclarar la bruma que era su mente, si Scorpius no estaba allí ¿Donde estaba?

Lo que comenzó como curiosidad, se convirtió en preocupación. Salió de la Casa de los Gritos, al gélido frio de la noche escocesa. Ahí habían unos cuantos grados bajo cero como mínimo. Miro a los alrededores, y una figura móvil le llamo la atención.

A muchos metros de distancia, una cabella antinaturalmente rubia relucía en la noche. La cabellera iba acompañada de una sombra que seguramente era un cuerpo. Y junto a ella, había _otra sombra_, que seguramente representaba a _otro cuerpo_.

A Albus la preocupación se le esfumo, y le volvió la curiosidad, medio aliñada con enojo, sin saber de dónde, pero no era importante, después de todo, estaba bastante borracho.

Con pasos torpes, intento llegar hasta donde estaba la pareja. A cada paso, podía sentir el murmullo de una conversación y de risas esporádicas. No eran de Scorpius, por que Albus conocía _esa_ risa. Además, desde la distancia en la que estaba y con lo borracho que se sentía, sabía que tanta risa, eran una farsa, no que Scorpius no fuese entretenido, pero tampoco era para tanto.

-Ya me voy.

-¿A dónde?

- Al castillo, tonto- respondió la voz risueña de Scorpius. Albus quiso vomitar, seguramente por todo el coñac de la noche.

-Si quieres, te acompaño

-Nah, quédate, aun queda juerga- Albus se sintió bastante agradecido de la negativa de su amigo, al pelmazo ese. No sabía ni quién era, pero tenía voz de idiota. Albus no era muy bueno en eso de leer a las personas, pero la voz era de idiota. Fijo.

Hubo un silencio mantenido, y Albus no estaba tan cerca como para saber que estaba pasando, pero veía a las sombras muy juntas y la sombra del de la voz idiota estaba como medio encima de Scorpius. Albus pensó que le estaría atacando, y ya estaba tomando impulso, cuando sintió otro sonido, uno más parecido a succión, jadeo y chupetón, todo junto. Se quedo pasmado en su lugar.

Por alguna razón se sintió enfermo por estar espiando a su mejor amigo. La borrachera ya no empapaba sus pensamientos, así que se quedo a medio resguardo detrás de la arboleda que hasta ahora lo había estado protegiendo, pensando en la forma más rápida de olvidar lo que había visto y escuchado.

Pudo escuchar con claridad, como el besuqueo se intensificaba, como Scorpius negó en un comienzo, pero después ya no es escucho negación, sino muchos suspiros y jadeos. Fue un gemido particularmente sonoro, el que hizo que se levantara de su escondite -¿Se había sentado?, ¿En qué momento?- y se largara de ahí.

No se detuvo ni miro atrás hasta que llego al arco de los cerdos alados. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se topo con la túnica de invisibilidad. Si los otros no sabían como volver, Lucy los podía ayudar, no era su problema.

La puerta principal del castillo estaba cerrada. Albus rodeo la primera edificación, y llego hasta un pequeño pasadizo oculto entre la maleza. Se metió, y medio jadeando, entro al pasillo principal del castillo. A su derecha, estaban las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta la cuarta planta, donde estaba la torre. A la izquierda, estaba el pasadizo que llevaba a subsuelo, donde a un par de pasos, estaban las mazmorras.

Pensó que era lo mas lógico y encamino sus paso hacia las mazmorras. Ni siquiera se puso la capa de invisibilidad. Entro por el pasadizo secreto y se recostó en la primera butaca que encontró. Su mente se sentía medio ida, borracha. Habían ideas que no se alcanzaban a concretar y un enojo en el fondo del estomago, como cuando estaba en casa, y James se comía el postre de todos.

En algún momento, a su mente llego el rostro de Scorpius, tan blanco y pálido. Se lo imagino con un gigantón brusco, muy feo y arrugo el seño. No, no tenía sentido que fuese feo, Scorpius era un chico muy guapo, seguro que el pelmazo con el que se estaba revolcando, ahí, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos era un súper modelo o algo ¿Habían súper modelos en Hogwarts? Albus no tenía idea.

Jamás había visto a dos chicos besándose, se pregunto si contaba, aun cuando su vista hubiese sido de dos sombras muy difusas.

Sus pensamientos vagaron, por los chicos que conocía, hasta tomarse con la imagen de dos rostros masculinos desconocidos, de perfil anguloso y pómulos altos. Los rostros comenzaron a besarse, y en su imaginación, sazonada por el alcohol, pudo evocar la imagen de uno de ellos, dominado el beso, siendo ligeramente brusco, algo tosco. Se pregunto si los besos con chicos serian así de apasionados, o al igual que con las chicas, dependía de a quien besaba.

Antes que se diera completa cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, su mano encontró el camino hasta sus pantalones. Masturbarse fue casi automático, solía hacerlo cuando una cita fracasaba o cuando se acostaba solo y muy bebido. Se intento acomodar en el butaca, un poco pequeña para sus casi dos metros de altura, medio se bajo los pantalones, y se acaricio con toda la desfachatez que entrega la penumbra y la borrachera.

Cuando acabo, se llevo la mano hasta la nariz y tomo el olor ¿Seria el olor de todos _así_? Se limpio con torpeza y medio se subió los pantalones, pero el sueño fue más fuerte y no alzando a abrocharse correctamente la bragueta.

Nunca había hecho eso de masturbarse en la sala común de los Slytherin.

Soñó con un mar de gaseosa cola, que burbujeante le masajeaba todo el cuerpo. Lily tenía un barco a vapor muy pequeño que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Un buen sueño, si le preguntaban.


	6. De Cantar, Moriré Cantando

Gracias por los comentarios, todos son absolutamente bien recibidos y agradecidos. Pido disculpas por cualquier aberración ortografía o de redacción, la vacante de beta sigue libre. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

**De cantar, moriré cantando**

Sintió unos delicados dedos acariciándole la frente ¿Estaría soñando? Se dejo acariciar a gusto, le encantaban los cariños en la cara, en el pelo. Rose le decía que parecía un gato, uno vagabundo, falto de afecto.

Medio levanto la barbilla, quería acercar la caricia. Quería que le acariciaran las mejillas y detrás de las orejas, como hacia Scorpius cuando se sentaban a la orilla del Lago Negro y Albus se ponía latoso.

-Albus quiere afecto- comenzaba Albus en un tono que buscaba ser penoso y termina siendo infantil.

-Albus quiere molestar - Agregaba Scorpius, en un tono que buscaba ser duro y terminaba siendo divertido.

-Albus quiere cariño - Rebatía el mismo Albus, ya acomodándose en el regazo de su amigo.

Era infantil y básico y funcionaba. Scorpius siempre terminaba haciéndole cariño. Como a un gato vagabundo falto de afecto, como decía Rose.

_Scorpius. _

La imagen de su amigo fundiéndose en un beso francamente obsceno, según Albus, con un chico que seguramente era guapísimo, pero no podía dejar de imaginarlo horrendo -Con cara de depravado, seguro, seguro hasta lo babea, el tarado- lleno cada recoveco de su mente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. La penumbra de la noche no le dejo enfocar bien, putas mazmorras, puta falta de luz.

Había una sombra junto a él, y supo de inmediato que no era Scorpius. Que era una chica. Que no era Rose, o Lily o Lucy o nadie a quien estuviese habitado a su olor.

Era una chica con lamentable gusto para el perfume. Scorpius era muy fijón en eso, Albus había terminado aprendiendo algo sobre aromas y ese asunto.

-¿Hola?- dijo dudativo. Intento sentarse, las manos se alejaron de su rostro, pero la chica no se movió de su lado. Fue consciente de sus pantalones medio -bastante abiertos- y como apenas se cubría -las vergüenzas, diría James muerto de la risa.

Se sintió sonrojar. Rápidamente se subió los pantalones e intento abrochar el cinturón, deshaciéndose en disculpas- Lo siento, fui al baño y estaba medio borracho, y ¿Quién eres? lo siento mucho, yo... -pero todo fue acallado cuando la chica se inclino hacia él.

-Sé quién eres, tranquilo - La chica tenía el aliento con olor a menta. Y el perfume era en verdad muy malo. Estaba muy cerca, hablándole al oído o a la mejilla. Quien lo sabría - ¿Te ayudo?- dijo sugerente, poniendo una mano en el cinturón que se resitúa a entrar por la hebilla que correspondía.

_...Jamás rechazas a nadie, eres un fresco, eres un fácil y un ligón. Pero no es malo, es tu forma de vivir tu sexualidad, mientras no le alegues a los demás..._

La retaría de su mente tenia la misma voz de Rose, porque seguramente había sido ella quien se lo había dicho. Sintió un nudo en el estomago y deseos de vomitar.

-No- se revolvió en su lugar, le hizo el quite a la chica- espera- agrego, alejando esa mano ajena de su entrepierna, todo en un tono muy suave y cordial de voz.

Y quizás ahí fue el error, porque la chica se envalentono, Albus aun no lograda definir bien sus rasgos ni asociarla a ningún nombre, pero ya la tenía encima, intentando dar con su boca en la oscuridad. El respaldo del sofá y los brazos de la chica lo contuvieron en su lugar, no había mucho sitio para moverse.

Ya estaba pensando seriamente en técnicas evasivas nivel Teddy, esas que decían algo como -Oh, no te dije, tengo herpes labial- Teddy se lo había contado en una cena navideña, mucho después de _la cena_, bebiendo vino tinto en la cocina, solo a Albus - y así logre que se me saliera de encima sin tocar su autoestima, sino que dejando mi imagen por el suelo. Muy efectivo- había agregado.

En algún momento una de las decenas de antorchas de la sala común de Slytherin se encendió.

La chica detuvo su ¿Ataque? y apenas si se movió de su lugar.

Albus había llegado borracho y se había acostado en el primer sofá que encontró cerca, o sea, uno muy próximo a la entrada de la sala, por lo que, la antorcha que se había encendido, había sido una de la misma entrada, por que sentía la luz muy intensa y muy encima. Albus proceso todo eso en menos de diez segundos. Proceso que probablemente se encontraría con un Slytherin bastante molesto por el exhibicionismo.

La mayoría de las personas en esos momentos se sonrojaban y alejaban. Pero, la mayoría de los Slytherin se quedaban ahí a, a) comenzaba las bromas o b) a sentirse ofendidos de tan "lamentable espectáculo". Igual habían unos cuantos que echan porras al asunto, pero eran los menos.

Albus enfoco su vista a quien había llego. Era Scorpius.

Estuvo apenas un par de segundos parado en la entrada, reconociendo la imagen que se le presentaba y antes que Albus pudiera explicar algo, sonrió.

-Oh, lo siento, sigan ustedes, yo me voy- dijo, pareció no estar muy seguro de que camino elegir. Estaba sonrojado y despeinado. Scorpius no solía ir por la vida despeinado.

Albus se quito a la chica de encima con un escueto -Disculpa- y se puso de pie. Se termino de abrochar el maldito cinturón, mientras Scorpius daba el rodeo más largo de la historia para llegar a las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación.

-Rubia, espera- La chica lo miro sonriente, también era rubia- ¡Scorpius!- antes de lanzarse a las escaleras, se volvió y le sonrió a la muchacha que lo miraba ceñuda- Lo siento, en verdad.

Lo encontró dentro de la habitación, quitándose la chaqueta de lana, esa de cuello exagerado. Muy linda por cierto ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos?

-Albus eres un tonto, no tenias que venir - dijo Scorpius sentándose en su cama, que estaba vacía. Rose se había quedado fuera. Albus rogo por que fuese así toda la noche, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Seguía medio borracho y medio dormido.

-Es bastante inteligente de su parte poner hechizos silenciadores todas las noches- dijo apuntando a las demás camas.

-Sí, todos roncan o hacen ruidos. Rose a veces llega parloteando de sus citas -Scorpius lo miro atentamente, su cara estaba directamente iluminada por la luna, efecto muy poco probable ahí, donde las ventanas eran apenas traga luces en la parte superior, y lo hacían ver casi irreal- No tenias que venir.

-No quería estar con ella.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Scorpius sonriendo, y lanzo una apreciativa mirada a la entrepierna de Albus, quien se paso la mano distraído, pensando en que _seguramente_, había dejado algo abierto o mal acomodado, cuando descubrió con sorpresa que estaba medio erecto.

Como muy pocas veces en su vida, se sintió sonrojar hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¡No! no es por ella -Scorpius se estaba riendo, haciendo que el cabello despeinado callera desordenado sobre su rostro, que estaba imposiblemente blanco por la maldita luna -En serio ¡No te rías! Ella me ataco, me salvaste de una violación.

-Ya, si Albus, tú, violado por una chica- Scorpius siguió sonriendo -¿Entonces por qué es? ¿Estabas con otra y te dejo a medio camino?

-No - Albus quería sentarse, pero todas las camas estaban ocupadas, y la de Scorpius tenía a Scorpius, y como nunca eso le causo algo parecido a los nervios ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había probado una droga muy fuerte durante la noche y no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un idiota?

-Entonces ¿Es tu varita o es que te alegra verme?- Albus miro a Scorpius, que estaba de pie ¿En qué momento había pasado eso? y sintió todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse por el tono del rubio. Era lascivo, tenía que ser una broma ¿Verdad? Por eso estaba tan cerca, sonriendo, con la luna haciendo sus ángulos aun mas increíbles.

-No se- susurro.

Scorpius arrugo el ceño, la broma murió. Albus pensó en que iba a decir ahora, porque no tenía nada claro ¿Por qué se le había puesto dura? ¿Por la chica? Seguro no, lo último que quería era a la chica.

_... tienes cero filtro, eres el antidepresivo y el sube autoestima de la escuela... _

La voz era Rose, y ni siquiera sonaba molesta o burla, solo estaba constatando una realidad.

-¿Albus, estas bien?- Scorpius no se alejaba, su voz ahora sonaba preocupada. Olía bien, como siempre, pero mejor. Su aroma tenía un resquicio de olor a tierra.

-¿Estabas con alguien?- pregunto a quema ropa, con Scorpius pasándole la mano por la frente.

-Sí.

-¿Quien?

-¿Qué te importa?- Scorpius volvía a sonreír- estas raro, raro - le acaricio la mejilla, y Albus cerró los ojos- ven a dormir, tonto.

Albus se dejo guiar como millones de veces se había dejado guiar por Scorpius, quien siempre estaba más sobrio, menos cansado o mas despierto que él, quien siempre que podía, le quitaba los zapatos, lo guiaba hasta la cama más cercana e incluso lo arropaba. El bueno de Scorpius.

-No quiero que salgas con nadie- susurro, ya acostado con las mantas hasta las mejillas.

-No voy a salir con nadie.

-Fue una promesa- agrego Albus, ya medio dormido -Con el co...

-Sí, si, ya duérmete, Pie Grande.

-Corazón- termino Albus.

Tenían doce años, James estaba saliendo con una chica, y ya no tenía tiempo para jugar, para ayudarlos a hacer deberes o peor, para hacer travesuras. Ambos habían conversado largamente las desventajas de tener novia y como las chicas parecían volver aun mas estúpidos a los hombres. Todo finalizo con el acuerdo de no tener novia, nunca, al menos no en Hogwarts. El asunto quedo zanjado con la promesa del corazón. A Rose no la incluyeron, porque Rose con doce años, parecía chico, se había cortado el cabello a tijeretazos y usaba la ropa de Albus, que ya entonces media más de un metro setenta. Aun no conocían el mundo de la diversidad sexual, sabían que algo existía, pero no lo alcanzaban a definir qué.

-Eso suena tan gay, Potter.

-Tú eres gay, Malfoy- Albus al fin se estaba sintiendo más tranquilo, en casa.

-Sí, pero el que está enamorado de mi, eres tú, Potter.

Albus se despertó del todo. No por la broma, que era muy antigua -¿Quien está enamorado de mi, Potter, de mi pelo rubio y mis ojos color tormenta, quien, dime, quien?- sino por Scorpius, que se estaba riendo en la misma cama que él, que estaba muy cerca.

¿Era eso?

El olor de Scorpius no era el olor de Scorpius. Albus estaba más despierto, lo podía sentir.

-¿Con quién estabas, Malfoy?

-Con el hombre de mi vida, Potter- susurro Scorpius, quien seguía con ese estúpido tono de burla. De broma, de quien seguía pensando que se estaban molestando el uno al otro.

-Le chupe la polla a un chico- soltó Albus. Era mentira, quería una reacción ¿Qué tan infantil era eso?

Lo logro. Scorpius se quedo callado y quieto, muy quiero. Así, acostados, ya no habían rayos mágicos de luna que iluminaran cada perfecta facción al rubio, ahora solo podía ver la silueta de su cara. Echo de menos los rayos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Importa?- ataco Albus, muy rápido, muy a la defensiva. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Scorpius, silencioso y lejano.

-¿Qué si te importa que le haya chupado la polla a otro?- Albus no lo soporto, se sentó en la cama, se llevo las manos a la cara- Porque a mí, mierda, a mi si me importa, me importa que...

Pero cualquier sandez que pudiese haber dicho, fue ahogada por Rose, que entro gritando, haciendo escándalo, indignada hasta la medula. Y fue lo mejor, porque no de haber hecho ese escándalo, Scorpius habría escuchado algo como- Me importa que tú se la chupes a otro, y no quiero que lo hagas. Ni la de ningún otro o ninguna otra- ¿De dónde mierda venía ese sentimiento de propiedad?¿Celos?

-¡Te lo JURO! ¡PERO QUE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- estaba vociferando Rose, quitándose la ropa a medio camino, chocando con los baúles del medio- ¡Es que como pude ser tan idiota! ¿Yo? Y me creo lista, hombre, me ¡Creo, LIIIIISTA!

Scorpius se sentó en la cama, acaricio el cabello de Albus, se inclino y le susurro al oído- No me importa, no me importa lo que hagas, yo te quiero igual- y le beso la mejilla, antes de levantarse.

-Rose, cállate y ven, déjame ayudarte- Y Rose, cual ciega que se deja guiar, fue obedientemente hasta la voz de Scorpius, sin decir palabra. Malfoy le paso el suéter por encima de la cabeza, y le intento ordenar el cabello - ¿Qué paso?- susurro.

-Los hombres, son tarados, eso.

-¿Algo que no sabias?

Rose conto que el tal Iván, solo había querido revolcón en los matorrales y ya. Scorpius pregunto que qué tenia de increíble eso, si hasta ella misma a veces iba en busca de lo mismo, pero Rose dijo algo de los ideales- Se metió con mis ideales, cuando quería meterse en mis pantalones, y yo casi le creo, y me siento tan estúpida, que lo podría matar- dijo, sin pausas, llena de furia.

Albus se quedo como espectador de toda la escena, de Scorpius desnudando a su prima, su prima colaborando, de Scorpius poniéndole un pijama de franela- seguramente suyo- que le quedan enorme a Rose, mientras mantenían una conversación llena de matices emocionales, pero en susurros.

Él no tenía esa intimidad con nadie. Ni con su madre. Mucho menos con su madre si lo pensaba, su madre era medio bruta si le preguntaban y era pésima con las palabras, igual que su padre.

-Albus está aquí- dijo Scorpius cuando comenzó a mover a una iracunda y borracha Rose por la habitación en dirección a la cama.

-Ese ronca y es gigante- refunfuño Rose.

-Por eso yo voy a dormir al medio.

-¿Caemos?- pregunto Albus, medio angustiado y a la vez ilusionado con la idea.

-Sí, es lo bueno de tener la cama que da con la muralla.

Se acomodaron, Albus sentía a sus espaldas la antiquísima muralla de las mazmorras y en contacto directo con su pecho, la espalda de Scorpius. Rose se removía incomoda, alegando, jurando que desde mañana mismo se fajaba los senos para que dejaran de verla como un objeto sexual o lo que fuera.

-Apenas tiene, nadie se va a dar cuenta- susurro Albus, Scorpius rio.

-Esta borracha- dijo Scorpius- apenas escucha lo que le digas.

-Mejor, voltéate - pidió, Albus se sentía mucho más tranquilo, quizás por la pausa o la presencia de Rose o por la caricia de Scorpius, y el que le asegurara que le querría, igual. Se fue enredando en Scorpius a medida que este se volteaba para quedar frente a él, como hacían desde pequeños. Si sintió algún tirón o algo extraño, lo obvio.

Pero mantuvo su entrepierna bien alejada de cualquier contacto y la respiración de Scorpius lejos de su piel. Por si acaso.

-Hueles mal- dijo ya medio dormido- hueles a tipo extraño.

-Cállate ya Potter- Albus ya estaba a punto de pasar a mejor vida, cuando Scorpius puntualizo- mañana me vas a cantar un par de cosas.

Albus pensó en que sí, que le cantaba lo que fuera, aun que no era muy buen cantante, pero daba igual, porque por Scorpius se ponía a cantar, feliz y contento. Formaba una banda si el rubio quería.


	7. Me Contó un Pajarito

Muchas gracias por leer. Seguimos sin beta, felices con cualquier comentario. Saludos.

* * *

><p><strong>Me Contó un Pajarito <strong>

Scorpius despertó con un rayo de sol directo en los ojos, maldijo los tragaluces y como se había olvidado de correr las cortinas la noche anterior. O la madrugada anterior. Como fuese.

Le había costado su resto dormirse, aun cuando se sentía agotado, pero estar apretado entre dos idiotas sin ningún respeto por el espacio ajeno, no había sido _fácil._

Primero estaba la chica que no entendía que esa _no_ era su habituación.

Segundo estaba el chico hiper-hormonado que media casi los dos metros, que no entendía que se tenía que ir a la Torre Gryffindor si lo que quería era dormir y que por cierto, para variar, tenía una enorme erección matutina clavándose en la pierna de Scorpius.

Es que ya no existía el respeto a nada.

Se quedo quieto. Había algo escalofriantemente habitual en eso. Desde que tenía once años, pasaba por lo menos una semana con Albus y Rose durante las vacaciones. Ya fuese en la casa de Albus o en la casa de él, pero siempre pasaban una temporada juntos. Nunca en la casa de Rose. Y paradójicamente, con quien tenía que compartir habitación o incluso cama, era siempre con Albus, aun cuando todos supieran que durante el año, Scorpius dormía con Rose, en la misma cama, para ser aun más irónico.

Así que, si, despertar con Albus izando la bandera, no tenía mucho de novedad. La novedad estaba en que eso no pasaba hacia un tiempo.

Agradeció que las camas de Slytherin fuesen más grandes que lo regular. Movió la pierna, intentando alejarla de Albus, logrando solo causarle más fricción al chico, porque Rose no le estaba dejando espacio para nada. Scorpius se quedo quieto, avergonzado por la situación, esperando que Albus se despertara e hiciera una broma estúpida al respecto, pero no, la maquina insaciable de Albus Potter, solo hizo un ruido extraño entre sueños -Genial, ahora está teniendo un sueño húmedo - pensó Scorpius. No pensó en lo poco que le importo el asunto, o por que se pregunto si Albus sería capaz de acabar ahí, contra su pierna, encima de su pantalón de pijama.

De forma inconsciente, consiente, levanto las mantas, y miro el punto exacto donde la entrepierna pulsante de Albus Potter se apretaba contra la pobre pierna de Scorpius Malfoy. De poder las piernas sonrojarse, seguramente la suya se sonrojaría.

Pero si se sonrojo su cara. Si el asunto fuese un poco más arriba, podría acusar a Potter de acoso sexual, aunque a esa altura, también contaba ¿No?

_Albus._

Tenía el cabello muy largo, podrían cortárselo. A Lucy le gustaba jugar a la peluquera y Albus nunca parecía muy preocupado de tener un corte a la moda, porque daba igual, porque se vería atractivo igual. Aun que Albus no parecía darse cuenta de eso tampoco.

Puto Potter, en todos los malditos sentidos de la palabra.

Cuando Scorpius tenía trece años, perdió la virginidad. No fue algo estupendo ni mágico ni revelador. Fue con la hija de uno de los amigos extranjeros de sus padres, en alguna de esas absurdas reuniones sociales que tanto les gustaban.

La chica se lo llevo a un rincón, le pregunto -¿Sabes besar?- y Scorpius asintió. Se metieron mano, la chica suspiro -Eres muy bueno- y se lo llevo a los jardines.

Aun no sabe con claridad que paso allí, no recuerda mas que, el hecho de que estaba muy nervioso y no disfruto ni medio segundo del asunto, pero la chica le sonrió, lo beso y le aconsejo -Tienes que relajarte.

Ella tenía como quince. Scorpius jamás lo supo con certeza, porque jamás la volvió a ver.

Se lo conto a sus amigos mucho tiempo después, porque no sentía que fuese una gran hazaña.

Cuando Albus perdió la virginidad, también fue a los trece, pero en verano. Estaban de vacaciones en una playa sin nombre, con Teddy.

Mientras caía el sol, llego un grupo de chicos mayores, con guitarras y cerveza de malta.

Se quedaron hasta entrada la noche cantando y riendo. Una de las chicas, con trencitas de colores en la cabeza, le pregunto a Albus si al otro día le gustaría ir a la feria con ella. Albus que siempre fue muy idiota para todo, no presintió nada y dijo si, dijo -Vamos todos.

A la feria, fueron todos, pero Albus y la chica se perdieron. Si Scorpius quiso buscarlos, fue Rose la que prefirió esperarlos, en la plaza esa cerca de la playa, y ahí se quedaron hasta que nuevamente fue de noche.

Albus llego con ayuda del _patronus_ que Teddy había mandado a buscarlo. Esa misma noche, ya acostados, se levanto, se metió en la cama de Scorpius y le conto, sin mucha ceremonia que -tuve sexo.

A tres años de aquello, aun le llamaba la atención lo directo que había sido Albus. No había sonado engreído, por que Albus Potter no sonaba engreído ni con manual, ni tampoco temeroso. Había sonado como alguien que quiere compartir un secreto, nada más.

Ahora, con dieciséis, Albus era como cualquier chico entrando en el periodo de su máximo esplendor sexual. Era capaz de levantar tropas en minutos, y todas, todas le parecían atractivas, no tenia gustos específicos, ni era exquisito, él aceptada a quien lo eligiera.

Pero Scorpius, era otro cuento.

Desde muy pequeño había sabido que había algo en él, que era diferente. Cuando todos los chicos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a encontrar lindas a las chicas, él se encontró encontrando lindos a los chicos, también.

Era confuso. En una carta a su padre, con quien tenía una relación demasiado estrecha, escribió entre líneas, como preguntando por el clima "...que se supe que es definirse sexualmente, lo vimos en clases, pero no lo entiendo..." . Draco le escribió, también entre líneas, siguiendo el juego "... lo de la definición sexual, es una bazofia hijo. Tú sé lo que quieras. No le digas a nadie que escribí bazofia por favor...".

Cuando se declaro bisexual, ya se había acostado con una chica, pero con ningún chico.

En la actualidad, el asunto no había cambiado mucho.

En esos tres años, había estado íntimamente con un par de chicas y con suerte. Aun no lograba sincronizar la magia y el atractivo de ir falda tras falda. Se había besado y manoseado con unas cuantas más. Y chicos, apenas si había besado y manoseado a dos. En situaciones muy concretas, donde sus nervios y ansias siempre habían sido muchos. Para él, seguía siendo más placentero masturbarse.

¿Era en verdad bisexual o es que solo era un tipo con mente abierta, capaz de reconocer el atractivo de otro hombre? o ¿Seria asexual, tendría algún problema y jamás lograría un orgasmo lleno de gritos gracias a un sexo aberrante sin pudor con un hombre?

Pensó en Jim, el chico de la noche anterior.

Scorpius a veces fumaba. Le gustaban los cigarrillos muggles, los rojos, los fuertes, los que le hacían toser, le mareaban y le dejaban la boca amarga.

Había salido de la casa de los gritos con ese pensamiento "fumar", porque no le gustaba hacerlo en espacios pequeños. Y se encontró con ese chico.

No lo había visto nunca en el colegio. El tipo se acerco, le pidió fuego, encendió un cigarrillo y se quedo junto a él, sin decir palabra.

Después de un rato, comenzó a hablar. La noche solo estaba iluminada por una luna llena especialmente resplandeciente.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y lo que partió como una simple conversación, terminaron en un montón de besos torpes y toques tímidos sin mucho sentido.

No era del colegio, era amigo de James, de afuera, hacia un rato que ya había terminado Hogwarts.

Los interrumpió el mismo James Potter llamando al chico, oculto por la misma oscuridad, Scorpius se escabullo de la mirada de cualquier conocido, satisfecho de haber acordado con el chico un escueto -Que esto sea un secreto.

Llego casi corriendo al castillo, con la adrenalina de haberse magreado con un tipo que parecía salido de una revista de modas, al que no le conocía ni el apellido.

Encontrarse con Albus fue una sorpresa, pero no una especialmente extraordinaria, después de todo, Albus solía llevarse a la cama- o al sofá, o al matorral, o a lo que fuese- a toda chica que se mostrara interesada.

La chica era de Slytherin, Scorpius la reconoció al instante. No le caía bien. Oculto cualquier signo detrás de una sonrisa y se fue. De ahí, todo había sido extraño, porque Albus se había comportado demasiado raro.

-Le chupe la polla a un chico-

La puta revelación de mierda de Albus era un bucle en la mente de Scorpius. La primera pregunta fue ¿Qué?, porque, ¿Qué mierda me estas contando, Albus, si a ti te gustan las mujeres? y la segunda fue algo como ¿Cuando? y ¿Cómo? y ¿Donde? Pero no atino a mas que repetir la primera.

Poco importo el pequeño tormento emocional que vivió Albus en frente de él, porque Scorpius se consideraba en franco cataclismo psicológico al mismo tiempo.

-Ugh, como te va a gustar más un chico, si son todos caras de monos ¿Qué no ves?- le había preguntado Albus, en lo que parecían ser mil millones de años atrás.

-Tú eres el único cara de mono, Potter.

Igual y eso había sido hacia como dos años. Quizás ya no los encontraba a todos caras de monos.

_¿Y a mí?_

Rose, que tenía un especie de sexto sentido para llegar justo en el momento indicado, no siempre con la palabra indica, fue el escándalo justo que Scorpius necesitaba.

- No me importa, no me importa lo que hagas, yo te quiero igual- dijo al chico de ojos verdes que conocía tan bien, con quien había compartido todo desde los once años. Lo sentía de verdad. Con el corazón.

Pero ahora, era de día y tenía la erección de Albus Potter, clavándose en la pierna ¿Seria por un chico? ¿Sería un chico rubio? ¿Debía despertar a Potter, molestarlo y humillarlo, a ver si lo hacía sentir la mitad de mal que él se había sentido la noche anterior? o mejor ¿Debería despertarlo y ofrecerse a ayudarlo? Dejo el hilo de pensamientos justo en ese momento, medio impactado por su contenido. Da igual- se repitió mentalmente- da igual.

-Idiota- le dijo a su durmiente amigo -¿Te lavaste los dientes siquiera?- mucho más bajito- ¿Te gusto?

Ni siquiera Scorpius, que se decía bisexual, había hecho una mamada aun, y iba el pelotudo este y lo hacía.

-Idiota- repitió.

Y como el idiota que era, Albus se removió en sueños y susurro -Presente. Estaba mucho mas dormido que despierto, con todo el pelo en la cara. Cuando la conciencia le aclaro un poco la bruma del sueño y medio se despertó, abrió los ojos y le miro con pánico -Lo siento- dijo, y se volteo hacia la muralla.

Y a Scorpius le entro una risa explosiva, Albus Potter que ya tenía al menos una docena de chicas en su lista de conquistas con noche de pasión incluida, estaba ahí, pidiendo disculpas, sonrojado y volteado hacia la muralla por una erección matutina, como un chico de once que descubre que lo que tiene en la piernas sirve para mas que orinar.

El escándalo despertó a Rose, que desde el inicio comenzó a alegar que -Aquí no se puede dormir, y son unos escandalosos ustedes dos, vayan y búsquense una cama, mierda.

-La cama es mía, los que deberían conseguirse _su_ cama, son ustedes- dijo Scorpius, con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, con una sensación de paz en el fondo del estomago. Justo debajo del revoltijo que lo había estado angustiando hacia un rato.

Daba igual, si lo pensaba con calma, no tenía ningún sentido que le perturbara tanto la revelación de Albus, al fin y al cabo, era un mundo libre. Quizás era porque su inconsciente sabía que con Albus Potter y sus dos metros de altura, en las pistas, tendría mucho menos chance de tener a un chico lindo entre las piernas. O quizás era el impacto, después de todo, había encontrado a Albus follando un par de veces, con chicas. Muy gritonas por cierto.

Su pensamiento fue desconcentrado por Rose, que se paro sobre la cama y muerta de la risa, comenzó a pegarle a Albus por "insaciable".


End file.
